Silence Was A Girl's Loudest Cry
by Black-Coffee-Two-Sugar-Please
Summary: Molly Hooper reminded Sherlock of a puppy he had when he was little.


Silence was a girl's loudest cry

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock (BBC) or BC at all. I own absolutely nothing._

_Summary: Molly Hooper reminded Sherlock of a puppy he had when he was little._

_Author's note: I wished I could write something funny and fluffy._

* * *

><p>"How are you doing,"Mycroft asked after handing Sherlock the case, "in socialization?"<p>

"You just kidnapped John during his sexual intercourse with Sarah an hour ago, so I guess I am not the top number one on his assassination list." Sherlock read the first page of the file.

"I don't mean John." Mycroft frowned.

Sherlock said nothing and turned to the second page.

Anticipated no response, Mycroft took a deep breath, "I mean the morgue attendent Miss Molly Hooper from St Barts. I have read her thearapist's notes. They were quite unsettling."

Sherlock quickly scanned a few pages. "So what?"

"There were worrying suicidal and homicidal intentions."Mycroft sighed, "Do you want me to remove her? Mummy wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"She was a valuble asset to me. There's no need to move her."Sherlock impatiently checked time on his phone, "Do you really believe in those crap? Mycroft, you really let me down."

Giving Mycroft no time to respond, Sherlock left the room, "Gotta go."

Sherlock whispered to himself that he really didn't care about Molly and had no time for that.

Sherlock assured himself that if Molly commited suicide, it would be none of his business.

Sherlock debated himself that even Molly did murder someone, her crime would be certainly lack of imagination.

Sherlock told himself to shut up when hacking into Molly's record.

* * *

><p>"Molly, I need to see Jenny Collison's body."<p>

Sherlock knew that after "Jim" incident, Molly would become a bit repulsive towards him. That was understandable for a normal human being. Sherlock wondered whether Molly would stand up, run away or even slap him in the face. He had to admit that from time to time, even himself was curious of what human was capable of.

Molly Hooper was a perfect lab mouse.

So he kept pushing her, from weekly takeaways of body parts, daily request on suspicious corpses, to hourly judgement on her choices of clothes, and to constantly flames on her IQ and profession.

Molly Hooper was under his "microscope" like a dish of nasty and pathetic bacteria.

Much to his disappointment, Molly only nodded even before he finished his sentence. Her pure obedience and full cooperation didn't trigger any pleasure for Sherlock. She actually got duller than before. She would no longer hesitate on satisfy Sherlock's needs, break the rules or sacrify free time. It was as if she gave up, as if she simply didn't care any more, as if she would do anything to have minimum communication with Sherlock.

Sherlock wondered, where the old Molly, the one had smiled shyly, listened to him patiently and blushed at every compliment that was clearly a lie, went?

The woman here who avioded eye contact with him was not Molly Hooper. Although she looked the same, had the same voice and perform autopsies with the same level of accuracy, the energetic , optimistic and caring spirit was gone, as if she was a walking-dead.

Strangely, Sherlock had strongly wished her to yell at him.

Why? Why? Why?

Why didn't she get furious at him for his terrible behaviour?

Why didn't she give him as much attention as before?

Why did she stop caring?

Why did he even bother to seek for answers to the above questions?

Sherlock couldn't understand. There were few things he couldn't comprehend, e.g politics, economy and solar system. Why Molly stopped feeling things and why he felt the loss of something unknown, intangible and unspeakable were added to that list.

The experiment, alias "Molly Hooper", was a total failure.

* * *

><p>"Moriarty made a friendly visit to our dear friend, Miss Molly Hooper." Mycroft said in a sardonic tone, "According to the tape, he 'kindly' offered a deal and Miss Hooper didn't call the police."<p>

Sherlock was toying with his violin.

"You do know what that means." Mycroft ignored his younger brother's childish behaviour, "Keeping her around will only add unnecessary risks."

Sherlock seemed to get lost in his own world.

"I can arrange a better pathologist for you. Just ask, Sherlock." Mycroft persuaded.

"I don't see why you got so loyal to her. She was so common."

"Her mental state is quetionable."

Sherlock suddenly opened his eyes and said with coldness, "Leave her alone, Mycroft."

* * *

><p>Molly Hooper reminded Sherlock of a puppy he had when he was little. The puppy always ran back and begged for affections. Then the puppy died and became the first specimen handmade by Sherlock.<p>

No matter how many times Sherlock kicked Molly away, she always came back. Even after "Jim", she was still tempted like a bleeding animal which just cannot let go the food.

Sherlock knew that one day Molly would leave. But he didn't see that she would leave in this way.

Molly Hooper's body was found in her apartment later.

Clearly, she said "No" to Moriarty.

Sherlock remained precise, nonchalant and sarcastic like he alwys was. He didn't say proper goodbye to Molly or attend the funeral. John went anyway and tried to defend Sherlock against Anderson and other people's blaming "How could he not show any grief? That girl died for his twisted game with Moriarty." John attempted to rationalize Sherlock's behaviour but he couldn't find any reasonable excuses. So he just said,

"He's Sherlock. That's his way of grieving."

Surprisingly, John was correct although himself was not aware.

Sherlock directly stole Molly's skull and put it on the nightstand.

Now, she would never be gone.


End file.
